


Celebration

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, Librarian!Castiel, Multi, Personal Trainer!Anna, Polyamory, Shop Owner!Gabriel, Sibling Incest, Stockbroker!Lucifer, discussions of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel just got a new promotion. This means it’s time for a celebration, and Castiel knows what he wants.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Castiel/Gabriel/Lucifer/Anna square on my SPN Poly Bingo card

“A toast to the man of the hour!” Lucifer announced as he raised his wine glass, looking at his siblings lovingly. “To our baby brother, Castiel. Congratulations on your promotion, and may many more come your way.”

“Here here!” Gabriel cheered.

Anna laughed and leaned over to kiss Castiel’s blushing cheek. “Congratulations, Cas,” she said sweetly.

“Thank you,” Castiel said shyly. “And thank you, all of you, for this.”

“It’s no matter, Cassie,” Gabriel said, leaning in to kiss Castiel sweetly. “Now, you saved room for dessert, right? I made you your favorite peanut butter cookies and there’s strawberry thumbprint cookies cooling in the fridge.”

“You’re too much,” Castiel chuckled, kissing Gabriel back.

“Hey! Stop hogging the kisses,” Anna pouted.

“Of course not,” Gabriel laughed, leaning over the table to kiss Anna with a smile. “How can I forget kissing you?”

Anna laughed as she kissed Gabriel back, and Lucifer leaned back against the counter, to watch his family share kisses and maybe a little bit more than that to sip on his wine glass.

Life hadn’t been easy for them. After their mother left, taking their older brother Michael with them, they were on the streets with their father and two more siblings, Raphael and Balthazar. It was Lucifer’s job to make sure that his siblings were taken care of. And then they were taken in by their aunt Amara, and from there, it read like a V.C. Andrews novel, with four instead of two, though.

Nothing happened until after each member of the quartet turned eighteen- or in Lucifer’s case, 21- which was fine by them. And it was understandable. And they couldn’t bring themselves to care that it was taboo. The only one who could get pregnant was Anna, and it was proven years ago that Anna’s chances of conception were low. They were still cautious- miracles do still occur.

They were all moderately successful now. Lucifer was an international stockbroker; Gabriel owned a sweet shop; Anna was a personal trainer; and Castiel was now the assistant head librarian at the local library.

They all had their own bedrooms in the five bedroom house Lucifer had purchased just seven years ago, but most nights one could find all four members of this family in Lucifer’s room, in his bed, watching over his siblings like had for years. They all knew there was no expectation of staying together like this; they chose to do so.

“How do we want to celebrate tonight?” Gabriel asked once the kissing fest between the three younger siblings had ceased.

“We should all pour our focus into Castiel,” Anna said, running her fingers through Castiel’s wild black hair.

“Agreed,” Gabriel hummed. “What would you like, Cassie?”

Castiel gave a small smile and kissed their mouths. “Whatever you wish. You know I have utter trust in the three of you.”

Anna and Gabriel exchanged similar smiles and nodded.

Castiel slipped out of his chair and walked over to his oldest lover. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist and held him close. “You’re joining us, right?” he murmured.

Lucifer smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head. “I don’t have an international call to make tonight, so yes, I’m joining,” he said.

“Good, I’ve missed you,” Castiel said, looking at his brother.

Lucifer cupped Castiel’s cheek and leaned in for a warm kiss, wine and love on his lips. “I’ve missed you too, baby,” he whispered softly. “And I’m so very proud of you, Cas. My little moonlight.”

Castiel smiled into the kiss and rocked his hips playfully against Lucifer’s. “Can I ride you tonight, Luc?” he asked shyly.

“Of course, baby,” Lucifer smirked. “But only if you’ll allow Gabriel to eat you out afterwards.”

Castiel smiled. “I was kind of thinking of him doing that while I fuck Anna,” he said.

“You’re a filthy little angel,” Lucifer laughed. “Yes. That sounds wonderful.”

“What sounds wonderful?” Anna asked as she walked over to kiss Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Anna sweetly, letting a hand run through auburn locks. “Castiel’s idea,” he said.

“Bedroom ideas?” Gabriel asked with a waggle of his eyebrows as he sidled up to Lucifer’s other side, the younger siblings boxing in their eldest one against the counter.

“Yes,” Lucifer said, dipping down to kiss Gabriel softly. “Stop eating all the brown sugar.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Gabriel said, eyes twinkling with mirth.

The other three burst into laughter and Lucifer shook his head. “I’m sure we’ve banned incest type words from our bedroom vocabulary,” he teased. “Now, the three of you, take some cookies if you want and get to the bedroom, I’ll clean up from dinner.”

“No,” Anna said, snatching the plates away and out of Lucifer’s reach. “You cooked a marvelous feast. You’re not cleaning. Gabe and I will.”

“I made dessert,” Gabriel pouted.

“And you cleaned up as you went,” Anna said. “Besides, I think I know one of the things Cas wants tonight.” She winked. “Can’t say as I blame him. So, you two, head off to bed. Gabe and I’ve got this.”

“If you insist,” Lucifer sighed, kissing his sister again.

“I do. Now shoo.”

Castiel pried Lucifer’s wine glass out of his hand and started leading him towards the bedroom. “Come on,” he said. “It’s been too long.”

Lucifer sighed and let Castiel drag him to the bedroom. “It has been.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
